You Never Knew
by xPoisened-black-Rosesx
Summary: All I wanted was to start a new life as a normal teenager again. So what do I do when I find out my boyfriend turns out to be some famous 'hero' who's biggest enemy is the very person who made me a slave and killed millions of people? So much for normal.
1. A New beginning: Surprises

We Started a Story Spring. (Jan 2010 Renamed: You never Knew.)

**I didn't know whether to use Gotham or Jump city so I decided to make Jump city a city of Gotham.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans, all credits go to DC comic and Glen Murakumi (however you spell his name =S) I DO however own most of the italic sentences in the beginning of each chapter, those that are not mine I will write where I got it from, I will name the ones I wrote, the ones without a name is anomynous, meaning I heard it from somewhere, and I will leave it blank.**

* * *

Chapter One

New beginning= suprises.

_Someday, somewhere, by chance, we'll meet again._

--Gambatte ikemassho

I never thought I would be back here, once again. To start over and take a breather from everything that was happening. The sign 'Welcome to Jump City, Gotham' greeted me as I drove into the city suburbs. I was back, at Jump city, and I wondered if the place would welcome me. I fingered a silver locket that dangled around my neck, while my other hand was preoccupied with the steering wheel. With only one thought in my head, after all these years, the same questions had been on my mind.

_I wonder how he's doing, If he still lives here, is he happy?..._

I sighed, Jump had changed since I left, and now I'm back, I wanted to start a new life here, or carry on my life from where I left it, and I start by joining high school. ''Jump City High School", prestigious school for the rich, powerful and famous; which means most of the people there are going to be utter snobs. But I don't know that yet.

Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet. Let's have a quick summery of my life events up till now.

My name is Kori Anders, I lived in Jump City since I was 3 years old up until I was 11, then my family ordered for me to move back to Tameran, My father is Grand Ruler there. Yes, meaning I am Princess of Tameran, I have an older sister, Komina Anders, I get along with her, we're very close, but she can be a bitch sometimes, and older brother, Ryan Anders, I'm really close with Ryan, so he was upset when I decided to move back to Jump, the truth was, I couldn't take it anymore in Tameran, it was a broken nation along with a broken family, everyone saw me as Princess Koriand'r, not Kori, I felt as if I wasn't myself, there I wasn't me, I didn't do things for me, I was doing them as a princess, and doing them for others. I felt as if I was suffocating, locked in a cage, I had to get out of it. And then something happened. Bad things started to happen and I had to escape.

This was a new life, a new beginning, who knows what surprises will come…

I arrived upon a collosal school titled 'Jump City High School' and parked my car at the parking area. I made my way to the reception and knocked on the door of the office and I walked in, I was greeted by a lady who welcomed me warmly, her nameplate identified her as _Mrs. Smith._

"Urm, good morning, I'm the new student here and I was told that I was supposed to come to the reception? And I don't have a schedule."

"Ah you must be Kori yes? Kori Anders, yes let me just check you in and here's your schedule" She replied in a deep southern accent as she typed away at the computer and handed me a sheet of paper that she had just printed which had my schedule; the sheet was still warm from the machine.

**Kori Anders**

**Monday**

**1****st**** period- Citizenship Homeroom - C13  
****Break/ Recreation  
****2****nd**** period- English - SE16  
****3****rd**** period- History - CH12  
****Lunch  
****4****th**** period- Mathematics - WMM6  
****5****th**** period- Science - NS1  
****End of school**

"Thank you" I looked down at my schedule and saw my classes, for Monday, and it was 11:26, I was supposed to be in 2nd period now, English, which was in SE16, I looked at Mrs. Smith "Urm, where is SE16?"

"Oh, SE16 is in the South Wing of the school which is in the south part of the school which is over there." she pointed out the window to a far off tall building "Here let me give you a map, once you enter the South wing, turn to your right and walk down the hall, take the first turn right and keep walking, you should see a sign that says 'English block' and from there on there will be classrooms with signs" she described giving me another sheet of paper that had the whole of the schools buildings on site, it was pretty…gigantic, I saw where the reception was on the map, and where the south wing was, it was in walking distance. I thanked her and walked out of the reception

I kept walking following the map, I seemed to of got lost, the school was so big it was like a maze, I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone crash into me, causing all my papers to fly and folders to drop, and cause me to fall flat on my backside, I looked up and saw a Afro- American girl; she was pretty, nice figure, she had chocolate brown skin, nice apple green eyes, and dark brown afro hair that was in two neat buns,

"Sorry, didn't see you there." she apologised picking up all my papers and handing them to me

"Thanks, and its okey."

"Kori Anders." she said looking at my schedule "New girl right? I haven't seen you before."

"Yh, I just came today, and I'm a bit lost, please, can you tell me where SE16 is in the 'South wing'?"

"Hey, that's where I'm heading to, it's my English class! I'll take you there." The girl said helping me stand up

"I'm Karen by the way, Karen Beecher, but you can call me Bee."

"oh, okey, thank you Karen."

She took me to the south wing, it wasn't very far, I was close, and we walked into the class that said E16

"Beecher, why are you late to my class? Again?" asked a tall lady

"Sorry Miss. Morgan, I was helping a lost new kid, which is her" Karen pointed to me and I saw about 30 or so pairs of eyes staring at me, I felt uncomfortable and held my folders close to my chest, they were ample, but not overly big, I knew that the boys were looking at them.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Kori Anders, Thank you Karen go sit down, come here Kori." Miss Morgan motioned me to her, and I did so.

"Class, this is the new student Kori Anders, she just transferred here from Tameran, Kori dear, why don't you go sit next to…Karen and Rachel." she told me, and pointed to an empty seat, I nodded and walked towards the seat, I felt eyes staring at me, and quickly sat down. Karen was on my right, I smiled at her in which she returned, and a another girl was on my left, she was a Goth and had pale ash skin and violet hair that was cut to her chin and beautiful violet eyes that complimented her pale skin, she was small, but her beauty compensated for her lack of height.

"Hi." she greeted in a monotone voice

"Hi." I replied to her meekly giving her a shy smile

"My names Rachel, Rachel Roth."

"Oh, hi Rachel, that's a good book, he's a good poet." I said pointing to her book that she was reading, it was Edgar Allen Poe.

"Really? I think so too." she replied, she seemed slightly happy, although her monotone voice still the same

"Rae likes that kinda stuff." Karen said

"Bee, just because you're one of my best friends doesn't mean you can call me Rae."

"Aww come on Rae, I let you call me Bee."

"You let everyone call you that." Rachel said, I chuckled slightly at her comment.

"Hey, Kori, if you want, me and Rach can show you around I you have almost all the same classes as us, and you have classes with some of our friends as well, so you don't have to feel…alone or anything like that." Karen said looking at my schedule, I smiled happily and nodded.

"That would be most wonderful, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Rachel replied, not looking up from her book, still in the same tone, her consistant expression kinda scared me.

Rachel took me to History, while Karen had Geography, she led me to my seat and introduced me to 2 other people, Victor Stone or just 'Vic' and Tara Markov, Victor was very tall, handsome, and had an athletic build, he was Afro-American, bald and the same colour skin as Karen and had brown eyes. Tara on the other hand was small, skinny, and blonde but she had a pretty face, they were both very nice. Class started and I still felt uncomfortable, there was a lot of staring, I sighed, it was going to be long day, but it was good because I made so many new friends already, and I learnt so much about them already, like, Vic was a computer genius and could hack any computer and crack any code and great machanic. Tara was really into geology and wanted to be a futer geologist or volcanoist. Karen was really into fashion and Rachel was really into gothic stuff and literature.

At lunch, Tara and Rachel led me to a table, I saw Vic and Karen and 5 other people there, I instantly noticed a guy with jet black hair and dark sunglasses and somehow had this odd mutual feeling, like he felt familiar or something.

"Who's the newbie?" Asked a guy with carrot red hair.

"This is the new student that transferred here today." Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"yh, her names Ko…" Karen began but she was interrupted

"Kori? Kori Anders?" the guy with jet black hair and dark sunglasses asked in shock as he stood up.

"Urm…Do I know you?" I walked towards him, He took off his glasses and I saw a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes, his eyes were watery, I gasped, my hand on covering my mouth, I knew I recognized this guy, and I could never forget him or his captivating eyes.

"Rich… Richard…Richard Grayson?" I barely managed to say, I raised my right hand to his face, and he held it with his, I was so in shock, and so were the rest of the people in the cafeteria.

"I can't belie… is it, really you?" I stammered, I couldn't speak, but before he or I or anyone else could say anything I was engulfed into a warm strong hug, I hugged him back and I felt my eyes water, it was all so emotional.

"It's me, it's really me, oh Kori I've missed you so much." we stood in that position for about a minute not caring about anyone or anything else.

"Urm… you guys know each other?" Karen asked, in shock and breaking the silence, and the hug.

"Yh, we've known each other since we were 3, it wasn't until you were 11 that you moved away, right?" Richard explained.

"Yh." I replied

"you left so suddenly, you didn't even say goodbye, I was so worried." Richard look at me with sadness in his eyes, he was unbelievably handsome even with tears in his eyes,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know either that we were going to go, I woke and I found myself on a plane, I…" I couldn't say it anymore, sadness overwhelmed me, it was like as if someone was pouring all the waters in the pacific ocean in to one tiny cup;

"you still have that?" Richard asked smiling slightly pointing to my locket, it was a pair, one for him and one for me, he had it specially made for my 10th birthday, I've worn it ever since, it had our pictures inside it.

"I've kept it on every day" I replied, smiling, I noticed he wore it too "so have you."

"Yh" He chuckled, and he embraced me in a secure hug again, it felt so warm and I felt safe with him.

* * *

**Was the beginning of this too rushed? I wanted to drag it out a bit more, but I didn't know how to form it. This is my first attempt at writing a fic so... Yeah...**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think =)**

**xxPbRxx**


	2. Threats, Suspiscions and A Promise

**A/N- Also, in this story, Rachel and Jinx can read minds, and can read auras, only Rachel is more quiet about it and Jinx is more open. And, Jinx can Hex or 'Jinx' the people she doesn't like or threatens her close ones around her. Think Saki Hanajima from Fruits Baskets.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two-****Threats, Suspicion and promises.**

_It is better to believe and feel, then to have never believed or felt at all.  
- xPoisened-Black-Rosesx_

Katrina or 'Kitten' Moth shoved me against the lockers, I fell to my knees and I was surrounded and outnumbered by her and her group of preppy friends. I had been warned about her by Rachel, Karen, Jinx and Tara that she was a spoilt preppy slut that constantly hounded Richard along with her Gang of preppy friends even though Richard shows no interest in them whatsoever, Jinx said that she had an 'Stupid and Complicated' aura**.**

"So, this is the new girl." Becca sneered

"What do you want?" I asked harshly

"My my, haven't you got quite an attitude." Cassie started, I didn't say anything, I just looked at her, confused.

"And your just the new girl." Becca interjected

"Like, Why are you like so like close to like the most hottest and like the most richest guy in like the whole school?" Kitten 'asked' with her high and annoying voice that would of annoyed Paris Hilton and cause Simon Cowell to shot her right in the voice-box. And they say so many 'like' s, can't they speak normally?

"What are you talking about? It's not like I've done anything to you." I stammered

"Shut up, just because you used to be like Richie-poo's ex-friend it doesn't mean you can like get all close to him." Kitten snapped

"Richie…-poo?" I asked with a raised eyebrow _what the hell?- poo? who calls someone poo?_

"Don't think you're so high and mighty just because Richard's being a little nice to you lately." Bab's added, I had been warned about her too, apparently she used annoy Richard until he finally agreed to date her but he broke up with her after a week, since Jinx said she had an 'Evil and Complicated' aura.

"I didn't …"

"Be quiet bitch! Do you even have a clue about yourself? Richie- poo would never even look twice at you."

"Don't even try to get him."

"I'm not, we're catching up, hanging out and he's my friend that's what friends do." I argued,

_SLAP_

"That's what I'm talking about." Kitten screeched, she pulled me up by the collars and Babs slapped me again and the force made me fall to my side, I felt the copper taste of blood fill inside my mouth they crowded around me once again.

"You, are an _eyesore_." Cassie sneered

"Stay away from Richard-- or you'll get it." Babs threatened

I looked up at the four of them and gave them all a dirty look.

"What if I don't? who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?" the blood was starting to flow out of my mouth and ran down my jaw in a single thin trail.

"I'm warning you, stay away from him, or you might not know how you died." Babs whispered in my ears, and they left.

"No one tells me what to do." I said as they left, but I doubt they heard me.

...

I sat with Richard and the others like normal in the cafeteria, we were chatting away just as usual and Richard had noticed the large bruise on my arm which I tried my best to cover up with my sleeves that were up to my elbow but I guess Richard saw a glimpse of purple and grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve and looked at me with a stern but gentle look of concern.

"What happened here? Did someone hurt you? Does it hurt?" Richard asked, getting frisky, I chuckled, I knew he would beat the shit out of the girls that did this to me, considering he's a black belt and all and knew nearly all types of martial arts, although he would never hit a girl.

"Urm, it's nothing, don't worry." I reassured trying to avoid further questioning but he didn't look convinced and unfortunately it got the attention of the rest of the people at our table

"Ohh, damn Kori, how'd that happen?" Vic asked wincing like it was him that was hurt.

"Yh did you get in a fight?" Gar carried.

"Did someone try to hurt you?" Jinx asked with a menacing tone, she started to crack her fingers and her pink cat eyes looking dangerous, I stared at her, fearfully, but not too evidently and shook my head a little too enthusiastically.*****

"So, how did it happen?" Richard asked again eying my big swollen bruise.

"Urm, I was running and I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going and I crashed into some lockers." I lied, I hated lying to my friends, well, it wasn't completely a lie, but what was I gonna tell them? I was attacked by a bunch of preppy Richard crazy fan-girls? Richard looked at me questionably with a raised eyebrow; god he looked so sexy,_ no Kori, control yourself, it not like 5 years ago, but do I still like him? I can't, I mean…_

"Does it hurt?" Richard looked at me, concerned.

"Yh a bit if you, poke it really hard." I joked poking gingerly at the purple contusion, but Richard kept looking at me indefinably, he did another raised eyebrow, my stomach felt butterflies, _damn Grayson and his sexy raised eyebrow!_

"I'm fine don't be such a worry wort." I chuckled, I felt him loosen up

I turned and suddenly he grabbed my chin gently and turned my head to face him and rubbed at the tip of my mouth...shit, I guess he saw the little mark on the side of my mouth, I even took the time to put concealer on. Those adverts lie. 100% coverage my foot.

"Then what happened here? Don't tell me you weren't looking and crashed into a pillar." He questioned with a raised eyebrow, touching a small bruise on the side of my mouth, I winced unintentionally.

"Actually, I honestly don't know." I chuckled, trying to laugh it off, but he still looked sceptical.

"You gotta be more careful- you're so careless sometimes, you haven't changed a bit." He joked, ruffling my hair, but adding a little seriousness into his words.

"And I see your still over protective." I replied back at him, we stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing, but in the midst of my laughs I saw a glimpse of Kitten and her crew giving me evils and dirtys. But I didn't care,_ as long as I'm with him, I don't care._

"_Promise_ me be more careful," Richard asked sternly

"OK! I promise" I promised him, he smiled and ruffled the top of my hair again giving me a small hug

"Since when did Richard become so caring and intimate?" asked Gar holding his hand to his chin imitating Sherlock.

"Yh, even though it's only been 3 days, but Richard's changed a lot." Vic added

"Yh, he smiles more and jokes more." Flash continued

Kori and Richard looked at each other and blushed, but quickly let into another burst of laughter, _as long as I'm with him…_

...

I felt myself hit the floor, and Kitten and her gang towering over me once again, I didn't know where we were, but I knew we were in the school premises, but I've never seen this place before, it was in some secluded area, I saw a building near us to our left but trees, covered most of the view, I tried to get up only to be kicked in the stomach by Cassie's bright pink 6 inch heel, I winced grabbing hold of my stomach.

"You really are forgetful aren't you?" Babs said in a slow and dangerous tone

"Doe's she like forget with like every new moon?" Kitten snickered to Becca and Cassie

"Didn't someone tell you when you were a kid that if you didn't do was you were told it would be a punishment?" Babs carried on saying, I didn't move, I couldn't get up or do anything since my stomach was still stinging from where Cassie's 6 inch heel stabbed me. I winced and looked around my surroundings; we were near the North Wing, encircled by bushes and shadowed by tall trees; it was a pretty secluded area, I didn't even know that the school had a place like this. Well, I hardly been here for a week so of course I wouldn't know this colossal school by heart, I only wondered how long it would take for someone to find me. Babs suddenly came up close to my face, interrupting my observations of the surrounding areas.

"If you get any closer to Richard." She pulled out a lighter and lit it in front of my face "I'll make sure you'll get burns that will make you cry for months."

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? It's not like I'm getting in the way of you guys and him."

"It's your very existent that annoys us." Cassie said, her arms folded.

"Promise you'll never go near him, promise you'll never speak to him again." Becca forced.

"And if I don't?" I questioned staring right through them.

"I'll make sure that you're in ICU for a month." Babs threatened

"Like Yh." Kitten added "ur, like what is ICU? Is it like when you see someone, like, you know I see you."

"No, It means Intensive care unit." Cassie answered her

"Oh, I knew that…yh but like what is Intensive?"

"Kitten just shut up." Babs said annoyed

"Hey no one tells me to shut up."

"Do you like him?" Babs interrogated, I couldn't reply, did I like him? No, I realized it now, it wasn't like when we were eight, innocent and naïve, I didn't like him; no, it was more, I loved him. It wasn't just a crush anymore, I loved my best friend; I loved Richard Grayson.

"Do you like Richard Grayson?" Babs asked again threatenly, this time her tone more forceful and her eyes were fire. Glaring into mine like she was really going to kill me.

"No." I replied, I saw Babs smile, I looked up at her

"I _love _him" I finished off, I saw Babs smile fade into a sneer and dangerous look on her face, Kitten and the others gasped.

"Becca, give me one of those stones...a big one." Babs screeched, Becca did as she was told and handed Babs a giant stone, she held it with one hand, my eyes widened, I stared at the overly big stone/ rock she held in her right hand.

"Babs, like what are you gonna do?" Kitten asked like that dumb headed bimbo she was

"You're not really gonna…" Cassie asked but she didn't finish her sentence.

Babs ignored her and said "I heard you play the piano and violin, you play quite well, junior grand champion eh?" I stared at her, she was playing with the rock throwing it up and down; I knew what she was gonna do.

"It would be such a shame if you couldn't play anymore." I before I could say anything I was pushed forward and I yelped as Becca and Cassie grabbed my arm and wrist and pinned my hand on the hard cold cement floor

"I'm warning you one last time, Stay. Away. From. Richard!" she waited for my answer, I hesitated.

"No."

"Don't you care if you can never play the piano or the violin every again properly?" Babs asked again angered

"No." I didn't hesitate and I didn't need to, it was simple; at that moment I couldn't careless.I saw her hold up the rock; I shut my eyes tight and waited for my hand to be crushed.

"STOP!" a familiar voice shouted, I knew this voice, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Richard standing there, fuming.

"What the Hell are you doing? Let go of her!" Richard shouted.

"Richard." I whispered

* * *

********* **In case you're wondering what Jinx is on about, it is that she is preparing to make someone have very, very bad luck if anyone did or were thinking to hurt any of her friends. From now on, in situations like this, when our beloved Jinx has a menacing or dangerous tone of voice it means that she is planning on someone's bad luck. And thinking about hexing them =).**

**I want REVIEWS!! constructive crit and ideas**

**REVIEW!**

**Love youu~~**

**xxPbRxx**


	3. Richards POV: Promises

Chapter Three; Promises- Richards POV

_.Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened._

* * *

Richard POV

"Hey where's Kori?" I asked Vic

"I dunno, I saw her this morning by the parking lot." Vic replied

"I'll go look for her she's probably lost somewhere."

"Ok, I'll tell the others."

"Thanks."

Normal POV

As soon as Richard walked out the door, Jinx and Flash walked in and sat next to Karen, Vic, Rach and Gar.

"Wheres Rich goin'?" asked Flash

"Finding Kori, she probably lost." shrugged Gar

"Hmm, I have a bad feeling, I dont know what it is." Jinx said, in her 'trance and thought' mode

"Please Jinx, sweetie, stop. Your kinda scaring me with your sixth sense and 'aura' readings." shuddered Flash

"Yh Jinx, I know you have this...this sixth sense thing like Rachel does, but please, honey... just keep it inside. It kinda freaks me out, you can do it to our enemes or the freshmen, or to scare our seniors..." said Tara walking in with Garth next to her, taking her seat next to Garth and behind Rachel.

"But I still have this bad feeling, it like, someone's in danger." replied Jinx still in her 'aura' mode "Dpn't you think so too Rachel?" Rachel pulled up her hood from her hoodie.

Richard's POV

I walked around the school building. I was concerned, but I knew she would be okey; she was probably exploring the school or lost. But it didn't matter, homeroom wasn't until another half hour, 45 minutes or so. I was standing in the building in the north wing on the 3rd floor and I heard some voices, I walked to the ledge/ balcony.

"... Richard, I'll make sure you'll get burns that will make you cry for months."

I heard my name and a threat in the same sentance, what the hell? I looked down and far down I saw Babs, Kitten, and two other all too familiar girls towering over Kori, what are they doing? I stopped breathing for a second and forgot everything when I saw Babs waving a flame in front of Kori.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you? It's not like I'm getting in the way of you guys and him." Kori asked, I was confused at this point, in the way of who?

"It's your very existence that annoys us." a girl said, Becca was her name I think, but that wasn't the problem right now, why didn't they like Kori? She didn't do anything to her or them.

"Dont you see? Your a threat to us." what? why would Kori be a threat to them?

"Promise you'll never go near him, promise you'll never speak to him again." Babs said, _go near who? _what the hell is going on?

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure that you're in ICU for a month." Babs threatened, I stood still my eyes automatically went wide; I was scared because I knew Babs would do something bad to Kori and she wasn't bluffing, but I needed to know what it was all about.

"Yh." Kitten added "urm, like what is ICU? Is it like when you see someone? Like I see you?", she doesn't know what ICU is? She's so dumb.

"No, it means Intensive care unit." the Cassie girl answered her

"Oh, I knew that, yh but like what is Intensive?" Jeezus does she have an IQ of 39 or something?

"Kitten just shut up."

"Hey like no one tells me, _The_ Kitten Moth, to like shut up."

"Do you like him?" Babs interrogated, like who? does Kori like someone? No answer.

"Do you like Richard Grayson?" Babs asked her again, more forcefully, her eyes were fire. Her outburst answering my question.

Wait. What? Me? Was this what it was all about, jealousy was what made them do this to Kori? this was pathetic, wait, what did Kori say? What was her answer?

"No." she replied, my heart faltered, why was I so disappointed? it didnt matter if Kori liked me or not as a man right?

"I _love _him." Kori finished off, I looked at Kori, I was shocked, and I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through me, _Kori likes me? No, she said she loves me, she... _

"Becca, give me one of those stones....a big one," Babs screeched. I saw Becca hand Babs a big stone and I knew what she was going to do. I had to stop her! I ran with everything I had to the building close to where they were. I couldn't let anything happen to Kori. I realized only now where she got the bruises and also the reason why I'm so nervous around her. I realized why I felt butterflies whenver she talked and why my heart felt like it melted every time she smiled. I suddenly knew why I felt a surge of jealously everytime a boy tried to flirt with her. It was so clear to me now....I liked her, no, loved her. I realized I always have and that I always will. It was no childhood crush like when we were nine; it was genuine love. I was nearly there, so close in fact that I could very faintly hear Babs' voice.

"… shame if you couldn't play anymore, I'm warning you one last time, stay away from Richard!" my eyes went wide, I was scared of what she might do to Kori. _don't say anything reckless Kori, please._

"No."

"Don't you care if you can never play the piano or the violin every again properly?!" _don't say anything that would get yourself hurt._

"No." I heard Kori say, somehow I was angry and happy at her answer, no, angry was the wrong word, I was frustated that she would answer something like this so recklessly without a second thought, happy that she wouldn't deny our friendship and loyalty, but how could she answer something like that so recklessly? knowing that what was coming next would be dangerous?... I was nearly there and I saw them, Babs had the rock up high about to throw it down, and Kori with her eyes shut tight with Cassie and Becca holding her right hand down.

"STOP!" I shouted- I got there just in time, thank god she hadn't hurt Kori, yet. I saw Babs and Co. staring at me, I was mad, fuming, vexed, no, I was pissed, words couldn't describe the anger and rage that I was feeling.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of her." I demanded, the bloody bimbos didn't move.

"Richard." I heard Kori whisper

"Richard, it's…" Babs stammered, I took a few steps towards her and she took a step back and tripped, nearly falling over; the rock flew out of her hand and I heard and 2 screams, and one was the scream of which I had been dreading, it was from Kori, I looked at her, she was holding her arm, and Cassie was holding her hand, screaming something irradical, I guess the stone hit Cassie's hand and Kori's arm, but I was more concerned about Kori, I ran towards her knelt down in front of her and gently took her delicate hand, scared I might hurt her even more. I looked to my right and glared at Babs and her crew.

"Why are you doing this? What the hell has Kori every done to you?" I yelled at her, vexed

"Richard…I…" Babs started, I didn't care what she was gonna say, that bitch hurt Kori

"Save it Gordon, I don't want you near Kori or me ever again." I turned my attention back to Kori, I heard Babs say 'Let's go' and I heard them leave.

"Richard." Kori whispered, I bent down and hugged her tightly, she held onto me and crying silently, making no noise, her tears falling one by one, I couldn't see them, but I could feel them.

"Shh, it over, it's all over now, I won't let them hurt you again." I reassured her, stroking long auburn hair, but who was I kidding? I wasn't able to be here in time for Kori not to be hurt.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, pulling away from her, but still holding her shoulders and holding her cheek, pulling a strand of her hair away from her face.

"No, I'm ok, really, it doesn't hurt at all." Kori replied, her voice was shaking, she was _trying _smile, I wasn't so easily convinced, I may be dense about how I feel, but I wasnt _that _dense, I was still holding onto her arm where her left hand had been holding it, I pulled her left arm away and saw a red mark, it must have been sore, it was probably going to have a bad bruise tomorrow, I touched it slightly and Kori winced, I looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, I hated seeing her like this, I hated seeing her hurt.

"It doesn't hurt eh?" I could feel my voice breaking, hell, if Kori wern't here I _would_ break.

"I'm fine really." she said looking up at me staring into my eyes, she was still crying, I wiped her tears away and looked at her, staring into her beautiful big jade green eyes, I could get lost in those emerald pools.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you hurt me, you saved me." She said

"I'm sorry because this was all because of me, and because I didn't realize it sooner, and I wasn't in time enough for you not to be hurt, that bruise on your arm, they did that didn't they?" Kori looked down shamefully, I cupped her cheek and raised her head slightly so we were at eye level

"What else have they done? Have they hurt you anywhere else? Are you injured anywhere else?" I asked, checking her for anymore injuries, I was afraid that they did something more to her, she put her unhurt hand on my arm and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, no reply, it was hurting me that my best friend was so hurt, and it was all because of me.

"Richard, really, its fine, I'm okay, please, it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself." Kori pleaded.

"I'm taking you to the medical clinic." I said, picking her up bridal style

"Richard, put me down, I can walk by myself." she said jumping of me and landing on the floor, but she quickly lost her balance and fell, I caught her before she hit the ground, she was holding her ankle and wincing at the pain.

"No you can't, look at you Kori, you hurt, I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." with that I carried her for the second time and walked towards the medical clinic. _I'll protect you Kor, I won't let anyone hurt you for the second time, I promise._

I looked down at her, and remembered what she had said

"_Do you like Richard Grayson?"_

"_I love him._"

She loves me, that part just kept replaying in my mind, should I tell her how I feel? Would that cause her even more problems? _I'll protect you Kori, I promise, I'll protect you._

**so how was it? did you like Kori's POV better or Richards? do you think i should do both? or just keep it in Normal POV? to be honest, some of my mates (who dont have FF, shame on you) found Richard POV abit OOC when they read this, I dunno, Richards POV seems too...I can't seem to find the word...nop, still can't think of it..corny? no, thats not it.. but anyway**

**I want ideas aswell, constructive crit, tell me what to improve. and if you like it or not, your opinions, and I will try and 'change' bad writing habits or styles, i know my friend says i use too many apostrphes...**

**Loves you~~**

**xXpoisened-black-RosesXx**


	4. She is My World

**Chapter four - My world**

_To the world you may just be one person, but to one person you may be the world_

Normal POV

- At the medical clinic -

"Ok hun you have sprained ankle and a fractured arm, it should heal in 2 weeks" The school doctor, Dr. Kent said.

"But the State piano competitions in 2 weeks! how am I supposed to practise?" Kori protested

"I'm sorry hun but you can't do much movement with that wrist of yours if you don't want it to be perminantly damaged then I advise you not to do much movement, it would be okay if it was a slow and not fast moving piece so your hand won't tense or strain, what are you going to play?"

"I was thinking on playing Beethoven's Moonlight sonata 3rd MVT, or the Hungarian Rhapsody. Or Chopin: Op.23: Ballade" Kori replied.

"There all quite fast pieces, I think it's best of you rest it for a while, or do a slower piece. I think it's better if you don't participate in this terms state competitions, it's better to rest now and have it healed then to do more and have it even worse later on."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Kent, bye." Kori said reluctently, dropping her head

Kori walked out of the medical clinic, well limped, where Richard was waiting for her, he of course heard everything.

"What did Dr. Kent say?" Richard asked walking up to her.

"Urm, she said it's no biggie, just a sprained ankle and a fractured arm... it'll heal." Kori shrugged giving him one of her warming smiles

"Un, Kori, I heard Dr, what are you going to do for the State Comp? I think it's best of you…"

"It's fine, I'll enter the next one, and it's not like music's my profession so it's no biggie." Kori reassured still smiling, Richard didn't know what to say, he knew she was only saying this to hide her disappointment, and knowing her, she was saying this so he wouldn't worry either, but he knew that Kori must of felt really disappointed, music had always played a big part of her life, she used it to relieve her stress, to escape from reality that pressurized her as the princess of Tamaran, using it as a tool to express her emotions, he understood the importance of it to her, Richard knew exactly what it feels like, to be pressurized as the future successor of the whole of Wayne Enterprises, and Richard felt angered and pathetic at himself for not being able to do anything for her.

"Come on, let's go to class, I'll give you a piggy back ride" Richard said trying to brighten up the atmosphere

"No, it's okay, I can walk" Kori said walking off, but still limping, Richard jogged in front her and bent down.

"Get on, it's the least I can do, plus, you'll make it worse. Come on, just like old times"

"But, the East wing is so far from here, we're in the west wing, our class is on the other side of the school from where we are and…" Kori protested

"Which is why you shouldn't move too much and make your leg worse, come on. I haven't given you a piggy back ride for 5 years" Kori hesitated, but obediently got onto his back, and they, well, he started to walk towards their class.

There was an awkward silence, _he's not saying anything, is he mad? I have to say something_ thought Kori.

"Urm, Richard?"

"Hmm"

"Are you angry with me?" Kori asked nervously; Richard stopped

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked turning his head so he could see her.

"I dunno, for not telling you about Babs and Kitten and..."- 'sigh'- "or that I wasn't able to defend myself"

"I'm not angry with you, I could never be angry at you, I'm just…a little upset that you didn't tell me, and defending you is my job"he joked, but carried on talking in a more serious yet soft tone "but, I'm angry at myself for not realizing sooner." Richard resumed walking.

"But it's not your fault"

"Kori, what if they really hurt you? Why did you answer them like that knowing you would get hurt? why didn't you agree? i wouldn't of blamed you or be angry if you did lie."

"Because I didn't want to lie about that, I'd rather have my hand destroyed than saying a lie about never talking to you again, not after all those years, I didn't want to deny our friendship."

"Kori…" _That's it _Richard thought, _I'm not gonna have anything happen to you anymore Kori, I won't let you get hurt anymore, i promise to protect you, forever._

_--_

-Straight after school-

School ended and everyone was gone, most of them, someone had to sort out a few things first.

"Gordan" Called Richard he was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and his legedary iconic dark shades, Babs heard this and adverted her attention to him, she smiled coyly and walked up to him.

"I'm not gonna say sorry" She informed.

"So you know what you did was wrong"

"I never said I was wrong, and I dont think I was wrong either"

"Why the hell did you do that to her?" Richard demanded

"Do what to who?" Babs asked pretending to not know what the hell Richard was on about.

"Don't play dumb, You know what, why did you hurt her?"

"Because I don't like her, she gets on my nerves" Babs shrugged looking to the side, Richard was even more pissed at her response.

"Why do you hate her so much? What has she ever done to you? She's only been here for less than 5 days, you hardly know her, no, you don't even know her."

"I don't need a reason to hate someone, I just felt like hating someone, whats it to you anyway?"

"Then why? why Kori?!"

"Wow, I never knew you would actually care that much for a girl, what happened to the notorious playboy of Gothem."

"Are you doing this to spite me? I never imagined you would sink low, how could you do something like that? it disgusts me"

"Why do you care so much about her? What is she to you? What makes her so special that you would.."

"I care for her because she's my best friend, she's more important than anything else in the world, no, she is the world to me, and get this, because I _love_ her" Babs looked up at Richard wide eyed when he said the word 'love'

"What?" Babs stuttered disbelievingly, her voice low and dangerous, her fist tightened into balls that started shaking slightly

"That's why, I won't let anyone hurt her, and I will do anything to protect her, and I will get back at the people who have or intend to hurt her, even if it's you" He turned around, about to leave

"Then what about _us? _What about _me_? I've been waiting for you! For so long! I always have!" she shouted, Richard stopped and turned around

"I told you not to wait, we are in the past, it's history, it was just an 'in the moment' thing, you should know by now, I used kind of bad playboy that can date 9 or 10 girls at once, and you were willing to be part of those 10, but let me tell you know, Kori Anders is different to those 10 girls, so don't try to do anything to her" Richard warned before leaving a dumbfounded Babs behind.

"I hate how everyone likes her! I hate how she acts all happy, innocent and nice! I hate how you care about her more than anyone else! I hate how you treat her differently! I dont care how many girlfriends you have, I don't care how you view me either! I only care about the place _she_ holds in your heart! I won't let her take you! I won't let that girl win!" Babs shouted, Richard ignored it and carried on walking. "I swear I will make you mine, I won't let that bitch take away everything I worked so hard for" she muttered, each word spilling like venom from a cobra.

...

-5 months later-

**(I know that this seems rushed and straight into something else, but I just didnt want to bore you all with the details, sorry if it seems totally unprofessional ^.^'', and I know that 5 months later isnt Spring anymore, but...'sigh' you get what I mean... )**

Babs and her 'clique' moved school, they got suspended for assulting a student (_clears throat_), before that Kitten had measels that totally ruined her complexion that she didnt want to go to school (ahem, due to a certain persons 'Jinxing'), so the annoying preps are out of the way...for now, everything seemed to be going well, mostly...

Kori had gotten even closer to Richard in the past 5 months, (If getting closer than they were before is possible) spending everyday with each other, Bruce had said she welcome to stay at Wayne Manor whenever she wanted, she practically lived there; just like before when they where younger, she had gotten really close to everyone, the girls were just like sisters, the boys were just like her older brothers, and Richard, well, it be a lie if she said that he was just like a brother to her, she always liked him, as much as Kori too wanted to say it, but she could never have the heart to ruin their relationship, because she was honestly convinced and thought Richard didn't feel anything more for her. But she didn't know that he already knew, as much as Richard wanted to say it, say "I love you" but he could never let his guard down and would always hesitate before putting the "you're just like a sister to me" or finishing with the "You're my best friend, forever" at the end, and it always hurt Kori when he said that, because it indicated that she was nothing more than just a 'best friend' or a 'sister he never had'. Truth was, Richard didn't want Kori to be hurt, because he knew she liked him, and of course he liked her back, but he couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt again, Richard had too many rivals, hater's and enimes, worse then Babs, who wouldn't hesitate to hurt the most important person in his life, he couldn't risk that, but each day, each hour, each minute and every second, his love for her grew, stronger, and he knew Kori felt the same, but he couldn't risk anything hurting Kori; as Jinx would say it, a 'Proctective and confused' aura.

It was coming up to Rachel's birthday and the 'Titans' as everyone at school called them decided to have a sleepover at her house, but that was only one side of the plan, they all knew that Richard and Kori had feelings for each other, they saw through it the first day Kori came, and saw the difference in Richard after she came, Richard smiled more, joked more, and was more open, and the rest liked the happiness that Kori brought to them, the change she made when she came, always brightening the atmosphere and being the 'peace-maker' and 'sunshine' of the group, even Rachel seemed more open and _occasionally_ smiled, and they were going to do something for the two, thats what friends were for right? they all knew that they loved each other, they saw it, the blush on Kori's face, the awkwardness in Richards body language when they teased them, it was so obvious, even if they refused to admit it, so the lot of them decided to use Rachel's birthday as a chance to get the two hatched up, but what they didn't know is what Richard was thinking.

So without Kori and Richard, the 8 other 'Titans' started planning out on how to get the two 'blind' lovers hatched up...

...

"I still don't get it, tell me what we're supposed to do again?" Gar asked with a confused look on his face and scratching the back of his head

"For the 11th time Gar, half way during the sleepover, we go out one by one, finding an excuse to do so" Karen started

"Once all of us, apart from Kori and Richard are out of the room, we give them time to confess" Tara finished

"Ohh…I get it" Gar declared triumphantly, the others sighed.

"Hey, but isn't it easier to lure them into a room telling them to get something and then we follow them making sure they don't hear us and then lock the door from the outside when they get in and leave them to confess there? If we all go out one by one, they would start to suspect something, right?" Gar stated, the others looked at him with raised eyebrows, wide eyes and open mouths.

"Just a suggestion" Gar laughed nervously and awkwardly

"Gar" Karen started

"You know what, that.. surprisingly, actually makes sense" Flash said

"It's actually quite a good idea" Tara added

"As much as I don't want to believe this, i think it might acually..work" Garth declared

"You're not so stupid as we thought you were" Vic concluded

"really? I mean, of course it is…HEY!"

"Moron" Rachel and Jinx sighed

* * *

**When Richard said '...I used to be the kind of** **playboy...' I meant he _was_ a playboy_, _that was before the story is set, so now he's not, just to clear that up..**

**All the piano pieces I listed at the beginning, I played all of them for a concert, Hungarian Rhapsody was the worst had to do that for a state concert, it was HELL, not only physcially taxing, but emotionally, very draining, but at least I came 2nd. :3**

**I want constructive crit, ideas and opinions, so therefore let me to know your thoughts **

**REVIEW!!**

**love you all **

**xxPbRxx**


	5. Obliviousness, Denseness and Ignorence

Chapter five - Oblivious, Ignorence and Denseness

_The grea__test weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive._

* * *

At Roth Mansion, the 'Titans' were in the Roth main living room laying around, eating various foods and a large amount of pizza in the middle of it all.

"I'm full." Tara laid back, hand on her stomach, next to Garth, Karen and Kori nodded.

"I'm not." said Vic, Gar and Flash simultaneously

"I could eat another round." declared Flash picking up another slice of pizza, joined by Vic golfing down a meat combo and Gar munching on a hawaiian pineapple.

"How is it that you guys eat so much? It still amazes me." asked Kori

"Flash eats 'cos of his fast metabolism." Jinx pointed to Flash, who was grinning while licking the cheese off the sides of his lips.

"Garth and Rich doesn't eat as much." stated Karen

"And Garfield and Vic eats that much simply because they have large stomachs." Tara said

"It's kinda disgusting really." Rachel added with her same monotone voice that could make a full grown adult cry.

"Hey!" protested Vic and Gar. Richard and Kori chuckled, they heads tilted to the side, accidentally hitting one another, they held that position for a while before the two of them realized they were touching, usually this wasn't so much a problem, but with their current oblivious state of feelings towards one another caused them to blush and jerk away from one another, the rest of the gang just sighed in frustration,rubbing and shaking their heads in frustration looking at the two very dense yet cute couple.

"What?" Asked Richard and Kori, confused with the look on their friends faces.

"nothing, urm, you know what, I kinda want some more…urm…" Jinx started, giving a look to the rest of the gang (Apart from our cute couple) as if to say _help me here,_

"Urm, yh…ur… we're out of…urm… Drinks! Yh Drinks!" Gar stuttered

"But we have plenty more fizzy beverages here." Kori stated pointing to a long row of different soft drinks

"There's no tea, I need tea." Said Rachel, of course everyone knew how Rachel was without her tea…one word… moody, but of course there was plenty of tea in the room, Rachel just said that because she knew Kori would offer to get her some. 3…2…1…

"I'll go get some for you." chirped Kori in her usual cheery voice, since it was one of her best friends birthday, she decided to do whatever it was that made her friend happy. _Right on time _thought Rachel, she smiled.

"Thanks, there's some in the cupboard on the 3rd floor on the left, there's a giant room with different kinds of tea, chose whichever." Said Rachel monotonously, then she had something else on her mind.

"Actually, just get one of each."

"Hey, I want some!" Karen said

"Me too!" added Gar, Vic, Garth, Tara, Jinx and Flash, knowing this would cause Richard to offer and help Kori with all those tea's

"Since when did you guys start drinking tea?" Asked Richard suspiciously

"Urm…decided to try it." shrugged Garth

"Yh, urm, since herbal tea is made of plants, I guys its not so bad as drinking milk tea that has animal products." laughed Gar sheepishly, causing raised eyebrows to be thrown at him.

"Apparently they have benefits that help lose weight." Karen said

"They smell and taste nice, especially the fruit and flower ones." Tara chipped

"They calm your nerves, relax your state of mind, which is essential of your around a bunch of crazy people." Rachel added

"Urm, it, ur, gives you...energy?" Flash said unsurely.

"And take out the bad toxins in your body, Provide cleansing properties for the body, aiding with stomach and digestive systems, which is good for you seeing as how much you boys ate." Kori stated happily looking at Vic, Gar and Flash in particular. The teens looked at her with raised eyebrows, (well, apart from Rachel) wondering when she had started to have an interest in analyzing tea.

"Ok, so where was it? 3rd floor on the left?" asked Kori, standing up. Rachel nodded, and the rest waited, 3…2…1…

"Hey, that's probably a lot of tea, I'll help you." offered Richard standing up as well next to Kori.

_Right on time_ thought the lot, smiling at the accomplishment.

"Lets go, I'll show you where Rachel's personal stack of tea is."

"The one on the 3rd floor!"

"Ok." With that Richard walked out of the room with Kori trailing behind happily, as soon as the two teens left the rest of the gang went closer together as if holding a secret meeting

"Ok, now that their gone, lets go as well." whispered Vic, soon, the 'Titans' trailed behind the cute couple that were not so far away, tiptoeing so they couldn't hear.

Richard showed Kori into the room of Rachel's tea, and she was amazed, the room was huge, thank god she had Richard to help her carry all of it, although she had been to Rachel's mansion before, but she has never seen this room before and what's more, it had a security lock on the door. **(Now I wonder why?)**

"Ok, this is bigger then the last tea storage room I've been to in this house, how many of these rooms does Rachel have?" asked Kori, astounded, Richard chuckled

"She has about 5, this is the largest though, lets start stacking." He replied, starting to take one of the…urm, many teas Rachel had, _I wonder why she told us to go to this one instead of her usual one. _thought Richard. Kori followed his actions, the two oblivious to what was happening outside the tea room.

"Ok, so lets lock this baby and we're ready to go." whispered Vic, holding some device in his hand and setting it to the door of the tea room, he pressed a few buttons and turned the device, until it beeped, shutting the door so only people could open the door from outside the cupboard.

~after awhile, well about 5 minutes~

Kori and Richard had a pile of tea's that could of compared to Mt. Everest in the middle of the room, okey, maybe thats a bit exaggerated, but its a large pile of tea, they sighed happily at each other for their accomplishment, now they had to work on getting it all down to the main room, they each carried around 100 different teas in their arms, leaving about 200 behind. (as in tea bags, not boxes). They walked to the door and Richard found it…locked, baffled, he told Kori to try and open it, without much luck.

"What the hell? I'm sure it was open when we came in." said Richard

"Yes, I am sure as well, I had left it open." Kori stated.

"I'll call the others." Richard said, getting out his phone and dialing Vic's number, meanwhile outside, Vic's phone was vibrating in his trouser pocket, he picked it up and smiled.

"Yo Rich what are you doing taking so long?" the team snickered amongsy themselves.

"Yh, urm, Rachel's cupboard door won't open, and me and Kori can't get out so yh, come here and help us."

"Ok, I'll get Rachel to take me to her garage to get some tools, it's probably just a technical glich with the lock, it might take a while, have fun."

"Urm...Ok, Thanks."

-5 minutes passed-

And what was going between our cute couple? Don't hate me for this but,

Awkwardness.

During this time, Richard was wondering whether to confess to Kori his feelings, of course he already known hers from 5 months ago, but he didn't want anything to happen to her, so far so good, but he can't let his guard down, especially with Kori's high social status and with her family back in Tameran, and nobody here in Jump to look after her, although Bruce welcomed her to stay at Wayne Manor anytime, but thats not relevent, what if someone else tries to hurt her? Threaten her? Use her against him? It was making him frustrated every minute over the decision.

Kori was roaming around the room and looking at different sub cupboards that only led to little cupboards contained with tea. They were both shy and blushed too much for one another to look at each other, someone had to say _something_. The others outside were getting impatient at the dense couples slow movement of progressing as well, growing frustrated with every second.

"So are you gonna hide from me and…" Richard started

"I am. This room is one enormous invitation to play hide and seek, wanna play?" she answered, smiling. Richard chuckled, Kori hopped to where Richard was sitting and sat next to him, Kori's hand accidentally hitting Richards hand causing them both to blush slightly. They looked into each other's eyes and their faces went closer, but they quickly pulled away and looked at the opposite direction, both blushing furiously.

"Where's the others?" Kori asked, looking at the door

"Yh I wonder what's taking them so long" Richard said 'clearing' his throat and throwing a glance at the clock, the two stole a quick peek at each other before turning away blushing.

-Outside the room-

"Just LOOK at them!" whispered Gar furiously, looking at the survaillence cameras along with the rest, as Richard and Kori sat next to each other nervously, occasionally stealing a quick glance at each other.

"They're so... so…bloody..." Gar started but couldn't find the word.

"Oblivious?... Ignorant?... Dense?" offered Rachel.

"I was gonna say dumb, but hey, that works too." Gar shrugged

"Their aura is so...so warm and bright..." Jinx begined ".....too bad their so dense" the rest nodded in agreement.

-Back in the room-

"May…maybe I should call Vic again, ask him what's taking him so long." stumbled Richard, Kori nodded as Richard pulled out his phone.

"Aw damn, no batteries, hey Kor can I borrow yours." Richard asked

"Sure." Kori replied handing him her phone, she waited while Richard dialled a number and held the phone up to his ear, the phone started ringing, and outside, the rest of the gang saw Vic's phone vibrate but they ignored it, sighing.

"Not picking up, I'll try Rachel."

"Okey" but before anyone could say anything, there was a black out, of course that was only in the tea room, as our fellow matchmakers had turned off the lights to the tea room. Knowing Kori's many fears, this should get the two going.

"AHH!" Kori let out a short yelp and grabbed hold of Richards arm tightly, shutting her eyes tight, in response, Richard held her back, putting an arm around her shoulder and patting her gently.

"It's okay, I'm with you, don't be afraid, you're not alone." Richard reassured her, he noticed that Kori started shivering.

"Kori? Are you okay? Your shaking, are you cold?"

"I…I'm scared, Richard, I'm scared."

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Richard pulled Kori closer and hugged her tightly, she responded by hugging back.

"I hate being alone, I hate being in the dark..." Kori started whispering in deep breaths, closing her eyes tight, trying to forget all the memories of the past as they flashed by in her mind.

"I know, I know, I'm here."

outside the room

"Well, at least it's a start." shrugged Garth

"But the progress is so…so..." Gar tried to find the word

"Slow? Un-progressive?" suggested Tara

"Yh, that was it!"

"Shh!" replied 7 voices simultaniously

"Opps, sorry."

Back inside the room

"Kori" whispered Richard

"Hm?" The rest pulled closer to the door and listened intently

"I have something to tell you.."

* * *

**Cliffy...**

***** And, where it said Kori was trying to shut out all of the past memories... but why they still turned off the lights, it's because they don't know about Kori's 'bad' past yet, not even Richard knows...yet....if your confused with that, well, it will all be explained in later chapters. Hehe

**I'll be even MORE happy if you lovely dovelys reviewed!** **hehe.**

**I know its late but merry x-mas and hope you all have a great new year!! God Blessxx**

**xxPbRxx**


	6. Confessions Confessions

**Chapter 6**

**I have a Fear. I have a confession.**

_It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a lifetime._

* * *

"Kori." whispered Richard

"Hm?" replied Kori, the rest pulled closer to the door and listened intently

-pause-

"Are you scared?" the gang outside sighed annoyed, Richard was also beating himself inside, still thinking of his confession line,

"Kinda."

"Don't be, I'm here with you." she suddenly giggled and then burst out laughing.

"Wha..Whats so funny?"

"This... is _so_ cliched." she chortled

"Eh?" asked Richard, which was the same response to the eavesdropping friends

"Like, everytime in a movie, a situation like this happens and the guy always askes the girl if their scared, and the girl will always say yes, then the guy will say 'Don't be scared, I'm with you'..."

"Well, I just asking since I know your _many_ fears."

"Oh please, don't rub that in my face...It's so embarissing..."

"Well, _are_ you scared?"

Kori thought about it for a few seconds "emmm.....Not really. Like you said, your with me."

Richard sat there, holding her, thinking a long time and practising the words in his mind before deciding to speak "Kori."

"Hmm."

"Urm."

"Yes?"

-Outside-

"Jeezus boy hurry up and spi' it out." Groaned Karen impatiantly. "Even tho' I promised - 'thou shall not say the lords name in vain' - but this is gettin' annoyin'."

"Since when did it take Richard more then 10 seconds to figure out how to confess to a girl? Man his skills are dwindling." complained Garth.

"Shut up and listin." Rachel 'shushed' them.

-Back in the room-

"I have something to tell you..." the 'matchmakers' pulled closer to the door and listened intently, even though they had the CCTV camera the girls seemed to of noticed this fact and didn't bother pushing and shoving with the boys who seemed to of forgotten there was a CCTV, Kori clutched Richards arm tighter.

"What is it?"

"Urm, have you ever thought about...us?"

"Us?" asked Kori confused

"Well" Richard sighed "God help me let me get this done and over with..." He paused "Kori, I like you."

"Oh, I like you too, very much."

"No Kori, it's not friendship like, it's something more. As in _love_."

"What?" whispered Kori

"I love you, I've Loved you for a long time." Amist the darkness, Richard felt Kori cluch him tighter, a long awkward silence fell upon them.

-Outside the Room-

"That's it Richard, my man, nice move." Whispered Vic, clenching his hand and making up and down movements

"Come on, Kori, reply." Said Tara watching intently on the CCTV screen

-Back in the room-

"Now Kori, would be the time to say something." Hesitated Richard, fearing he made the wrong move, why was she not responding? did she have a change of heart? Richard feared he might have a cardiac arrest if she didn't reply within the next ten seconds. But Kori, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Richard I... The truth is that, I liked you for a long time a well..."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know."

"How do you.."

"That time with Babs, I overheard your conversation.."

"What... then, then why didn't you say anything before?" Richard could feel Kori drop her head as she turned her voice into a whisper.

"Because, I was scared."

"Scared? What do you have to be scared of?"

"Well, you know what happened with Babs right?, I was scared that if people knew that, you were my girl, or know that you were important to me, they would use you against me and it would out you in danger, I have enimes a lot worse then Babs, trust me, I didnt want to put you in that situation.."

"Really? I was afraid of saying how I felt because you alway said 'your my best friend forever', or 'Your just like a sister to me', I thought that you just... I didn't think I'd have a chance, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship...But..you, scared..thats quite hard to imagine.."

"Yea?"

-outside the room-

"Richard...scared?...Thats not possiable...He's...He's..Richard! I mean...Richard!" spluttered Gar, waving his arms exaggeratedly for added effect.

"Shut up."

"Finally we're getting somewhere." sighed an exasperated Bee fluffing her two afro buns, she nearly pulled them out if Kori hadn't replied.

"To think they could of been together a long time ago making it drag so long" exclaimed Tara closing her eyes and shaking her head at the same time.

"Richard and Kori...really are...Impossiable" replied Vic "But you know what, I actually think he did the right thing...not going out with her I mean."

"Why?" asked the whole group, with the exception of Rachel of course, she just leaned against the wall.

"Think about it, Richard has a lot of enemies, rivals etc. right?" Everyone nodded "And if they knew that Kori was that important to him, Kori would be a target."

"Hmm" came out a reply from everyone..well, except Gar

"Hmm, I told you he had a confused and protective aura around him." said Jinx with her head tilted to the side, everyone else nodded.

"Hmm." Nodded Gar, agreeing with the rest-"Wait, I don't get it." said Gar again scratching his head, earning him another slap across the head from Rachel and Vic simulataneously.

-Inside the room-

"Richard, can you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"You know, the whole movie thing." He stared at her for a moment

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Dont be, I'm here with you."

"Can... you say that, that you love me again?" Hesitated Kori,

"I love you." He hugged her tighter. He said it over and over again in whispers.

Suddenly the lights turned back on (By the fellow 'matchmakers') and the pair found themselves being unusally close and their faces centimetres apart, they leaned in for a kiss...

* * *

After Kori fell asleep in Richards arms, and he made sure that she was asleep, he sighed and looked towards the camera that allowed the rest to watch them from outside the room, he then looked back to Kori and sighed again.

"How long do you intend to keep us locked in here?" Richard asked

"EH?!" ejected everyone

"He found out" whispered Tara

"Should we pretend we dont know? And make him think that he's hallucinating?" asked Gar, everyone turned their head towards him, Gar continued "And put sleeping gas in there, so he'll fall asleep as well and when he wakes up he'll be in bed and he'll realizing that the whole thing was just imaginary and he was hallucinating the whole time and nothing really happened, and then we'll pretend to be totally innocent but we won't have to pretend because we'll be innocent anyway." he finished in one breath, while the rest looked at him as if he were insane; Richard raised an eyebrow in the cupboard. "Why are you all looking at me like that, its a brilliant plan, he won't know what hit...." _THWACK. _You can guess what happened this time right? "OWW...Rachel! waddya do that for?"

"Ehhhhurmmmmm.....Dont think that will work." said Jinx, bursting Gar's 'elaborate plan' and causing him to slump his shoulders in defeat.

"We dont have...sleeping gas." Added Rachel discordantly.

"Can't we go out and buy some?" asked Gar again, suddenly getting back his inspiration for another 'elaborate plan' that would bound to fail, he quickly shut up before Rachel lifted up her hand.

"No, you can't Garfield now let us out." came a deep annoyed monotone voice from within the cupboard.

"How did he know?" asked Flash

"He called me Garfield." shuddered Gar, he hated when people called him that, moreover, no one ever called him that unless he was in trouble...

"I may not be able to see you but I'm not stupid, I figured it out right after my phone call with Vic, why else would you send us to the biggest and the room with a lock on the door and then not come for so long."

"But..."

"And I'm not deaf aswell, you guys are so loud."

"But the room is so far from where you are!"

"It's kinda obvious."

"So how are you hearing us now?"

"Your speaking normally in which I can hear you."

"But.."

"The walls are literally paper thin, so therefore I can hear you almost perfectly."

"Told you it was your loud voice man." said Vic slapping Gar over the head

"Ow!" let out Gar who was cluching his head with both his hands "You didn't have to hit that hard. Why does everyone do that?"

"Because of your idiot-cy."

"Is that even a word?"

"Boys." sighed the girls, Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"But.." Gar carried on

"And I can clearly hear you because I am right infront of the door now open it before you suffer the concequences when I _do_ get out" replied a threatening voice behind the barrier, the gang looked at the CCTV camera and noticed that indeed Richard and Kori wasnt where they where before. "And no I will not forget about it even if you do but sleeping gas in here." -- Gar dropped his head.

"Well, we were gonna keep you both locked in there until morning, but since the cats outta the bag..."started Vic as he pressed some buttons on the keypad to open the lock, as Richard carried Kori in his arms walking out.

"You guys.....are unbelievable." Joked Richard

"Funny, thats what they said about you" said Rachel ominously motioning to Gar and Vic.

"Hey, but at least you both confessed, if you took any longer Kori would've given up on you. You'd feel worse if she went out with some other guy" nodded Tara

"You know we where all about to have a brain hemorrage back there, geesh, the great Richard Grayson notourious ex-playboy of Gothem...takes so long to confess to a girl... a pathetic confession at that. At least make it romantic and maybe a bit dramatic, like proclaim your undying love for her... It's like a new World record for confessing to a girl, I mean, what happened to 'The famous fearless Nigh..." Wally ranted but soon his words became more slower and quieter when Richard threw him his icy-cold glare from his 'ironically' icy-blue eyes and finally shut up when he was given 'the glare'. he finally losened up when Wally started to seem all intimidated by his stare.

"Please, I was gonna get brain hemorrage myself."-He replied as Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least you've both expressed yourselves instead of playing dense, and spare each other the pain, I mean, you where pretty beat up about it yourself." added Vic, he then paused, and put a hand on Richard's other vacent shoulder as Rachel put down her hand- "Will you tell her? About _that_ I mean, she should know."

"It would've been better if she didn't know." sighed Richard "It would've been better to keep her out of the mess that I'm caught up in... It's dangerous." Kori stirred in his arms "We should, catch some sleep."**

* * *

**

**_O.o....so what does our Richie have to hide? Is he gonna tell Kori about this 'thing'?_ **

**Oh G-d that was so soppy, I can't believe I wrote that....so cheesy, sloppy, corny, whatever you want to brand it as, I know it's terriable, but forgive me I'm not good with this icky - fluffy stuff.**

**Please give me your thoughts, ideas, constructive crit, reviews, opinions, what you think might happen, if you think it will work, if I can improve anything else on this chappie or in future chappies, whatever. Bring them on. =] mucho appricias.**

**Peace ^.^V**

**xxPbRxx**


	7. Not so much like Romantic Movies

Chapter 7

Not so much like romantic movies

_Sometimes, a person just has to let their heart out and understand that they would be understood by that special someone.  
xxPoisened-black-rosesxx_

* * *

Normal POV

Tap....Tap.....Tap....

"OK Kori, will you stop tapping you fingers _please_?"

"What? Sorry what where you saying?" The group of female friends around the canteen table sighed exasperatedly.

"You've been out of it all day." Sighed Tara

"It's not even all day, ever since you confessed your love to Richard you've been out of it! And that's been 2 weeks already, you both disappear for 2 days then you appear, then you disappear for 3 days and your back again. What's up with you girl? Do you know how worried we y'all are?" asked Karen

"Oh, nothing's up, urm… sorry if I made you worried. Look, I gotta go." Kori stumbled as she stood up, and turned to leave, not before evidently bumping into a hard chest. Looking up, meeting with a pair of drained blue eyes, lacking its usual glint. _Richard_.

"Richard…"

"We need to talk." Saying that he grabbed her arm and pulled her dragged her out of the canteen with him.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" asked Tara

"Dunno, just gotta see how our Ricky handles it." Sighed Wally putting his hands behind his head, resting on Jinx's back as they heard a bang from the door.

Richard pulled Kori along with him, he didn't know where they were going, but they were going to a place where no-one could disturb them. His head full of thoughts while dragging the bewildered red-head.

Richards POV/ Soliloquy.

_I was aware, at that time, ironically; when I knew she'd be forced into facing danger because of me. But I still allowed myself to love her, even so I was anxious. I knew something may go wrong, and when I saw her with Babs, I was for once: scared. And I kept blaming myself for the cause of her injuries and pain, and even when I know that she's safe now, but when she's not here even if its for a moment I become deadly worried, panicking that she may be in danger again; but when I see her, I would become so relieved I really thought I was gonna die, those sloppy feelings where then completely blown away the moment I saw her, and saw her smile, yes, her smile- that always brightened my day. I admit it, even though it took so long for me to realize it - I love her, it was simple; that simple feeling left my heart with a thump, but the simplicity was not so simple. I decided to keep playing dumb to protect her after that time with Babs, I remember that conversation I had with her- I remember her every threat clearly, she asked me why Kori had a special place in my heart, Kori was and is different to other girls. I knew that Vic and the others already figured it out that I felt something more for Kori, that's why they locked us in that room. But after I acknowledged the fact to everyone, I kept replaying to my mind of the consequences and how much of an idiot I was with my attitude by avoiding everyone causing them to worry, causing her to be troubled by my selfishness…_

Kori's POV/ Soliloquy 

_How did this start? _

_I don't know how it started or how it became like this, but I didn't want to burden him with my selfishness, he had so many other suitors, I was just out of his league. At first I did feel a tinge of jealousy if he was with other girls, and I knew lots of girls liked him, but soon that 'tinge' became something more, and my feelings for him became stronger, till the point that I wanted to just scream out how I felt for him; but I didn't want to damage our relationship because of my impulse. I really did like him; I really_ _do love him, but I never thought we would ever go beyond the relationship of 'just best friends'. I decided then, that I would keep this one-sided love to myself, but I was made to say it out loud the day Babs threatened me to stay away from him, like hell I would. I realized then, when he was there, just there in all his brilliance, I saw how concerned he was for me; I was so overwhelmed, so happy. I thought I could die happy just at that moment. But then when we where locked in that room, saying those things I thought - maybe it would be ok to be selfish, just for this one time. But I needed time to think before I could face him again._

Normal POV

"Ow, Richard where are you taking me? You're hurting me." Richard stopped and let go of her hand, and fidgeted.

"Sorry." He stumbled apologetically as he tried to look for words. "We…We need to talk." Kori nodded looking anxious and adverted her eyes distractedly, fumbling with her fingers, with her back facing Richard. "We've, been avoiding each other…" he stated apprehensively, she nodded again. He stood closer to her, until she could feel his heartbeat against her back.

"Urm, I believe that you and I where both, reminiscing and reflecting." She lifted her hand reached up to stroke the boy's cheek anxiously. He smiled unequivocally and decided to take a chance to make a move by wrapping his arms around her waist. "So…where does this put us? That kiss, wasn't just…another 'in the moment' thing, for you. Was it?" she asked, his smile retained its ambiguity, and he merely tightened his arms around her waist. She coughed uneasily. Her cheeks felt like they were going to melt off her bones soon. She can't believe she'd asked that, but she couldn't help it, Richard had so many 'In the moment' times with his past girlfriends, she didn't want to get her hopes to high. Richard examined her for a while, watching her light pink flush ablaze into burning cerise, before clearing his throat brusquely.

"Urm, about that. So you _do_ still like me right? I mean return my feelings, don't you?" A tinge of pink swept across his own face as he realized how he sounded so nauseatingly soppy. Then he realized that he didn't really care anymore. _What the feck._ _Might as well carry on acting like a fool, idiot, whatever._ "That kiss, to me, was real. But, what was it to you?"

Kori stared at the ground in utter bewilderment. "Of course I – I mean, I." Her voice cracked as she cleared her throat. "Ahem." She tried again. "Of course I still like you, and return you're…feelings. That kiss was, real. You - you like me, too? Right?" She cursed herself for asking that rhetorical question with a hopeful kink at the end of the sentence.

Richard responded with an eager nod, which he immediately dialed down after he realized his close resemblance to a bobbing head toy, and she couldn't even see him, so basically he was just there bobbing his head like one of those little toys you put on your car. "So . . . we're together then."

She smiled, can't quite meeting his eyes. "Guess so."

"Cool."

"Yup."

Boy, was this an awkward moment. _I'm guessing that this is the point where in one of those romantic movies and novels, where ideally the couple in love: in this case, us: should all over each other in passionate infatuation. _Her cheeks throbbed at the intensity of her blush. Richard turned her around so she face him, she looked up as he bended down for a kiss, _finally, _they had a chance to themselves without being interfered by irritating on-lookers. Or so they thought.

"WHAT are you two doing over there? This isn't the time for a make-out session; you're supposed to be in class! Save all of that after school!" shouted a teacher disapprovingly who happened to be walking by. They immediately stop up straight and cleared their throats, Richard cursed under his breath as the teacher walked off muttering "What young'uns do these days."

"That was the most pathetic declaration of love. Ever." Exaggerated Gar shaking his head and hiding behind the wall similarly to how they did when they decided to play matchmakers.

"_This _is pathetic." sighed Rachel in an annoyed monotone, reading her book and leaning against the wall, not bothered with what's going around her, it was apparent that she had been dragged along to spy on the couple, and quite frankly, she didn't want to snoop on other people's affairs. But somehow, she didn't persist that much when Gar dragged her along.

"Man, Mr. Mod just had to ruin that great moment there." Signed Vic.

"Jeez, what happened to smooth-talker player Ricky? I'm disappointed." asked Wally disappointed, starting to lean against the wall.

"I can hear you you know." Wally jumped at the sound of Richards deep voice who appeared behind them with Kori, both looking…_nauseatingly _happy. The large smile Kori wore was not so surprising, she was always happy. But Richard, the larger-than-normal smile he had plastered on his face actually made Gar and Vic shudder. Wally just plain smirked at how love-sick his friend was.

"You know what this calls for?" Asked Vic, his friends looked at him in confusion, Karen, however seemed to of predicted what he was going to say next. "A celebration feast!"

How did they not see this coming?

-At Night-

"What _is _this?!" exclaimed Gar

"All you can eat buffet." Announced Victor victoriously, notice the pun in his name. "My favorite place to eat." He declared perusing the immense amount of different delicacies at the East Asian restaurant.

"Just LOOK at it! The variety! Japanese, Chinese, Korean…Even Thai! This restaurant is a masterpiece, whoever opened this store is a genius." Vic finished his passionate spiel with a fist to his heart and hearts in his eyes.

"Are you JOKING me?!" Exclaimed Garth. "Sushi?! What were you thinking?! I practically LIVE in the freaking sea! Those could'a been my friends your eating!"

"You make friends with sea creatures?" Asked Tara skeptically as if he were insane.

"Same concept of making friends with dogs." Explained Garth.

"I agree!" protested Gar "How would you like to be eaten? Those animals have a life!"

"They have tofu over there Gar." Rachel pointed to a section that had different tofu dishes, and Garfield Logan's eyes turned large… it was his interpretation of 'heaven'

"This place is genius."

"Moron."

--

-Class-

"Hey Kori!" whispered Tara to Kori, who was sitting in front her.

"Yh?" Kori leaned back as Tara slipped a note over her shoulder and she took it from the girl.

_State Music Competition – Annual Championships.  
Ages 15-19.  
Any instrument and piece of candidate's choice.  
Performance at the Grande Hall  
Enter at ……………_

Kori stared at the piece of paper Tara had just handed to her. She can't, she couldn't, her arm was completely bust ever since the Bab's incident, if she wanted any chance of even making it to the top 25 of the competition, she would have to play a strenuous piece that would aggravate her arm making it rigid and unable to maneuver properly. She didn't stand a chance.

"So are you gonna enter." Asked Karen, who was sitting to her right. Kori shook her head, and the girls looked at her bewildered. "But, you're the best musician in school! Why not?"

"I can't, my wrist goes haywire whenever I try and play a strenuous and demanding piece." Replied Kori

"So, it doesn't have to be strenuous and demanding." Argued Tara.

"It would have to stand out from the others if I even want to stand a chance of even getting into the top 25."

"We can try, nothing is impossible." Replied Karen.

"I could try, but I doubt it could work." Said Kori doubtfully.

"You'll be great." Reassured Richard, who sat behind her, she turned her head and looked tentative.

-Gotham City's Grande Hall-

Kori looked around her anxiously, glancing at all the excellent musicians; she felt intimidated, there was no way how she could possibly compete with them…suddenly a pair of strong reassuring arms wrapped around her waist. _Richard. _

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered into her hair.

"I don't stand a chance." She said apprehensively looking down.

"It doesn't matter, we're all here to support you, as long as you do your best, it doesn't matter." She turned around and looked at him, he smiled back at her, in which she returned, he bent down to kiss her before being interrupted by a loud speaker, they both groaned in annoyance.

"_Will Candidate 56 - Kori Anders and Candidate 57 – Julian Steel take to the backstage please."_

Kori looked uneasy and nervous before Richard gave her a quick peck on her head, that was all the encouragement she needed before she hurried to the backstage. Richard watched her as he moved towards the seats where the audience was and sat next to his friends as Kori came on to the stage as the audience clapped.

Kori sat down at the piano; she was trembling, she looked into the crowd and saw her friends, more importantly, she saw Richard. He smiled reassuringly at her, giving her all the comfort she needed to be confident and she started playing. Her hands ached but she kept going, remembering every key that had to be played, _what in the right mind was I thinking choosing this piece to play? This is killing me _she thought, her hands suddenly became stiff as she stared at it in dismay, her fingers weren't doing her mind was telling. _Crap, just as it was getting to the climax as well, what am I going to do? _She decided play the piece more slowly making it seem like it was her own interpretation _I am so going to get penalized for this. _When her hands seemed to of relieved she went back to how the piece was supposed to be played. She finally finished the hellish piece and stood looking tired and disappointed and was shocked to see a standing ovation and a loud applause, her friends were all beaming proudly as she gave her bow. She looked at the panel and saw their expressions and sighed.

"Kori you were AMAZING!!" squealed Karen jumping on her red-headed friend, the group encircled her with congratulations.

"I did a LOT of mistakes, my hand screwed up and I couldn't play it properly." Sighed Kori "I am so going to be penalized for that."

"You did great." Said Richard hugging her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey! How comes Richard always gets the special treatment? Pfsht we say she did great and she denies it but when _he _says it she believes it." Ranted Gar, earning him…Sigh… another slap from Rachel and Richard consecutively; Kori giggled at her friends snuggling closer to Richard, making him stop berating the green haired animal lover. An announcement boomed from the speakers for the second time

"_Will everyone take their seat please; announcements will be made in ten minutes..._"

"Come on Kori, let's go sit down." Richard said putting a hand on her shoulder. Her friends nodded. She smiled. She started pacing, taking her seat next to Richard, her friends all beside her, knowing the verdict already, she had no chance. There was a long drone of speeches made before announcing the top 25.

"…In 3rd place is William Johnson."

Applause.

"…In 2nd place is Pauline Ford."

More applauses.

"And this year's winner…is Kori Anders"

More applauses and some wolf whistling, Kori was unaware to this because she was paying no attention to the announcements, it wasn't until the shouts and shakes her friend gave her before she snapped out of it.

"Huh? What? Did they say who won?" Asked Kori obliviously.

"You won." They congratulated

"Won? Won what?"

"The state competition! You came first!"

"What? Stop joking with me." She didn't believe it, much to the urge of her friends, until she heard her name in the announcement again.

_"Will Kori Anders please come to the stage please."_

"You're not joking." She whispered, it took a while for the realization to hit her "Oh my God! I won!"clapped Kori, jumping up from her seat and landing on it hard while the others applauded her.

"Don't just sit there! Go up and get your trophy girl!" ushered Karen slapping the girl on her back as she got up and staggered onto the stage with the 'runners-up' and took her award. When she returned back to her friends she was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it!" Kori jumped up and down.

"You can, told ya you did great!" patted Vic, the girl beamed. "This calls for pizza. Who wants?"

"Hawaiian pineapple." suggest Gar enthusiastically.

"Meat feast." protested Vic.

"No way! Veggie all the way!"

"Man who wants to eat a whole load of slimy grub? No wonder you're so deficient in height."

"Shut up. Just cuz your taller than the rest of the average population."

"Guys guys, we can have two pizzas, one meat, one vegetarian, then we can mix and match." Kori stopped the bickering pair, pulling them apart. Relieving the situation, as usual bringing peace to the bunch of rowdy teens.

"Well, Koriand'r, you haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw you." said a voice from behind, Kori looked up and instantly turned pale, she closed her eyes and hoped she was just having a hallucination, turning her head around she opened her eyes and immediately her body language had a sense of discomfort and disgust.

"Karras." spat Kori, her tone of voice made everyone surprised. "What do you want?" The boy smirked.

* * *

**Sooo.....How'd y'all find it?  
Who is this Karras person? Why is Kori hostile to him? How do Richard and Kori's relationship follow on?**

**So many questions, what are the answers? Find out yourself...**

**By REVIEWING!!**

**Love you loads.**

**xxPbRxx**


	8. Karras

**Urm… my excuse for not updating is that after GCSE exams I was shipped off to China studying math's and stuff and so didn't have time to update, please forgive! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chappie, wow, 11 reviews! Thanks guys. I know loads of you have been PMing me, but don't worry, I am not dead.**

**(the words that Kori and Karras are saying which are apparently 'Tameranian', just read everything backwards, I.E. words, letters and sentences, basically start from the end of the dialogue)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Karras**

_You don't need to be understood by everybody, you just need one person to understand you.  
-xPoisened-black-Rosesx_

* * *

"Well, Koriand'r, you haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw you." a voice came from behind Kori as she looked up and instantly turned pale, she closed her eyes and hoped she was just having a hallucination, turning her head around she opened her eyes and immediately her body language had a sense of discomfort and disgust.

"Karras." spat Kori, her tone of voice made everyone surprised.

"Kori." the guy supposedly named 'Karras' replied in a similar but more mocking tone. "So you won state competition. Congratulations cousin never thought you had it in you."

"What are you doing in Jump?"

"Oh, am I not welcome?"

"tnaw ouy od tahw deksa I" said Kori, but the words where more like a command, the others didn't understand her, but it seems like Karras did, so obviously they guessed it was in a foreign language, or Tameranian.

"gniod si ssecnirp eht nisuoc atiruovaf ym woh ees ot detanw tsuj i, hcum gnihton" he replied, Kori squinted her eyes in disgust then smiled, but it wasnt her usual bright happy smile, it was more forced.

"Really? well, it nice, to see you too." said Kori, the words gritted through her teeth, she then turned to her friends and her smile turned to her usual soft form.

"Friends, this is Karras, he is, like my second cousin, so he is son of one of my uncles, who is the duke of Western Tameran." explained Kori to the gang, the others nodded in understanding

"Karras, these are my best friends, Richard, Victor, Garfield, Rachel, Karen, Tara, Garth, Jennifer and Wally." introduced Kori, very stiffly

"Nice to meet you, Karras." Richard held out a hand, in which Karras shook, he felt uncomfortable, he saw Kori's reaction to seeing him, it was like she didn't like him, the rest noticed it to.

"Greetings, pleasant to meet you, I see you have taken good care of my cousin." said Karras, patting Kori on the shoulder which she coldly shrugged off, he was smiling brightly, but that smile seemed fake and...well, wrong.

"You haven't answered my question _Karras_, what are you doing in Jump?"

"Just wanted to check up on my favorite cousin, oh, and your parents send their love, they wanted to see how you were adjusting in Jump, oh and Ryan says he misses you."

"So now that you see I am all well and happy, you can go back."

"Can't get rid of me that fast dear cousin, I'm also here in Jump as an exchange student, I'll be here for 20 days." said Karras

"20 DAYS?! Are you freaking joking me?!" ranted Kori

"Yes, 20 days, syad ytnewt." Karras had a smirk that made Kori want to slap it off his ignorant face.

"Wait, where are you staying? Not at..."

"Oh no, don't worry, I'll be staying at the hotel our family owns" said Karras "Spare you the mercy."

"Dieu Merci!" muttered Kori **(A/N French for thank God) -**obviously knowing Karras didnt understand French, but the rest did but only Rachel catched what she said, in which Rachel raised an eyebrow to.

"Well, I've got to go back to the hotel, see you around. Tah-ra" Karras walked off, leaving Kori to sigh a breath of relief, muttering angry words under her breath.

"Well, that was kinda awkward. You seemed really, not close to your cousin." remarked Gar

"We, don't really get along, to be honest, I don't like him."

"So why don't you like your cousin." Asked Wally

"Urm, not really, he's just annoying and stuck up. He's really spoilt and..." Kori hesitated

"And what?"

"Well, he's rude and he thinks he so superior to others." she gritted through her teeth, the rest stopped asking, even they knew Kori had a limit.

"So...Let's go celebrate!" Suggested Gar, trying to lighten up the mood, in which everyone agreed. Kori however, was still uneasy. Seeing her cousin in back in the his car, and his chauffer driving him away she felt apprehensive. _What the hell does he want now? _She thought.

"Kori, are you OK?" Richard asked with worry, Kori simply nodded and grabbed his arm and Rachels hand.

"Come on guys, let's go to that buffet place Vic took us last time." Vic high fived Kori, even with her hands full she let go of Rachel and high fived him.

"BOo-Yah Baby!"

"That place has ANIMAL meat!!" exclaimed Gar, "How do you people live with yourselves?"

"Garfield. Just shut up."

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff before we go." Kori said to Richard, he nodded before Kori ran off to the back stage.

* * *

Throughout the meal at the restaurant, Kori sat in silence, her mind was constantly thinking about why _he _would be here, and what credited him to come and torture her now. Was ther something happening in Tameran? Or was it that he wasn't keeping his end of the deal? Dispite Richard's consistant questions asking if she was OK, in which she always replied 'yes' to, she was uneasy. The next day at school, Kori did everything she could to avoid Karras, or what seemed like avoiding him, all day. Of course, it didnt mean the end of the school day.

"Koriand'r!" Karras called out as Kori walked down the steps from the hallway of the school, towards the car-park. She saw Karras walking towards her with obnoxious eyes and hands stuffed in his black suit pockets. Kori's eyes became jilted, her face unwelcoming.

"What do you want Karras."

"Did you forget? You still haven't answered to your side of the bet yet." Kori passed him a dirty look, every millimeter of her eye saw disgust thrown at the boy.

"Neither have you. You expect me to give in so easily without knowing that you have some dirty tricks up your sleeve?" She retaliated.

"Don't get too comfortable in this place, in case you have forgotten, which I have not, the arrangement the Grand Ruler, -- your father— passed upon us. Your dear friends, I assume who do not know about our little, _betrothal, _do they?"

"Is this blackmail?" Kori spat, Karras snickered.

"Think of this as you wish. but just remember our little bet we had before you left Tameran." whispered Karras in Kori's ear coyly, Kori eyes squinted and had an provoked look on her face.

"You said six months."

"Let's renew our little bet shall we, if you can clear that feud with the Gordanians, and make them settle that deal with my father, in the twenty days that I'm here, then I'll leave in peace and tell your father to call off the wedding, if you can't then you be a good co-operative girl and come back with me to Tameran."

"You know perfectly well why I don't want to have any contact with the Gordanians. Why are you doing this to me?"

"You haven't told them yet have you? You want to keep this from your friends, you don't want you're _dear beloved _Richard, to know, do you?" He whispered in her ear. She stiffened, she started to breathe unevenly.

"Don't forget you duty. Your obligation to your country, and the oath you once made." Kori's face hardened, her hands into a fist.

"Kori?" A familiar, welcoming voice called out in which Kori was relieved to hear. Richards voice, She looked up and meet his eyes and smile her usual gentle smile and relaxed her hands.

"Ahh, Richard." Karras smiled looking at Richard, and then turned his head towards Kori "_taht_ fo lla refta nevE, ? mih rof hguone doog ruoy kniht yllaer uoy oD?" Kori immediately regained her tight composure, having a distressed look on her face.

"Kori, do you want to come with us to the sports ground and watch Vic play before we go buffet?" Richard had been listening - unintentially of course- to what they had said, even though he didn't understand half of it, but he had sensed Kori's obvious distress.

"Yeah." replied Kori hastily as she walked quickly up to Richard, leaving Karras, but not before he made his final word.

"Do you still have nightmares? Still afraid of being alone in the dark? I wouldn't blame you, that's just a reminder of your obligation to your own Country. _Troq._" He said, Kori looked at him, her eyes lethal with anger.

"Don't forget your Tameranian as well, _clorbag. _You should know that that word is forbidden in Tameran. Much less by a Tameranian Prince." She finished before walking off sharply, feeling Karra's smug smirk plastered on his arrogant face.

"What did he say?" Richard asked

"Nothing." She said quietly. Walking off without him. _Clorbag_. He thought. Now that Richard knew what it meant. And it wasnt exactly...Pleasent. Much less something Kori would say. Something was definitally and Richard was determined to find out why.

* * *

**So.... How did you guys find that chappie? I'm not sure if people's been getting the update notice, since recently, or about the last time I updated half my readers that put my fics on alert didn't get the update email. O.o. For those of you who reviewed in the previous chapters and said if theres gonna be 'NightWing' Well.... We'll see about that.**

**I see people alerting me but not reviewing, come on people, it doesnt take long, all you have to do is click the review button and leave some comment or crit.**

**Thanks, loves:**

**xxPbRxx**


	9. Worthless?

**Guys, here's a new chappie. I am SO sorry for the long wait, but school calls. Since it's Easter break, you guys deserve a treat :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9-Worthless

_There are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from, those are the people whose words truly matter._

_~Teen Titans-Ep. Troq._

"Hey Kor, is that all your eating?" Asked Gar pointing to her mini salad

"Urm, yh, I'm not hungry, ur. Big breakfast." Kori replied playing with the croutons in her leafy salad.

"Kori, you've eaten nothing but salads for the past week." Tara nudged at Kori, beckoning her to eat.

"Yh Kori, you need to eat more, please don't tell me your trying to lose weight, oh for Gods sake Kori, you don't need to! You have a killer figure already!" Bee ranted

"No silly, I'm not on a diet, I just had a big breakfast so I'm not hungry when its lunch."

"Uh huh, and that's what you said yesterday as well." Karen raised her eyebrows at Kori and folded her arms.

"And the day before." Tara added.

"Kori, is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Richard asked Kori, she looked aside, her mouth ready to speak.

"I—"

"Hey guys, having a nice time?" Karras intervened, coming up to gang.

"Hey Karras." Replied the others, Kori feel silent, turning pale, inhaling deeply and her eyes turned to a look of annoyance as she stared straight-forward her eyes narrowed slightly as her fist clenched together, clutching the plastic fork.

"What's the matter Troqie? Not feeling so well?" Karras put a hand on Kori's shoulder, leaning to her ear and whispering something the others couldn't hear, they heard a sudden snap, Kori stood up abruptly, making Karras step back, and letting go of the broken pieces of the plastic fork and letting it drop to the table making a clattering noise.

"Don't. Call me that." She whispered stiffly in his ear, her eyes contracted, her voice cold and threatening. Her friends looked at her in wonder, Kori never talked in that way, not her, not happy, cheerful, loving Kori.

"Aww, what wrong cuz? I thought you loved that cute nickname, Troqie."

"I'm not hungry, I'll be going first." said Kori walking away from the table shoving past Karras giving him a cold shoulder.

"But Kor, you haven't eaten any of your salad yet." Shouted Gar but before anyone could comment, they heard a loud bang of the cafeteria door closing, Richard looked up at Karras, and saw him smirking, whatever got Kori in this…un-Kori like mood, it must have been something this Karras guy said, because ever since he came, Kori's mood had been going downhill, the others had noticed it too, even if Kori didn't show it, or say it, they can still tell, looking at Karras smug face made Richard want to get up and punch him in the face, but before he could do anything rash, Rachel held onto his shoulder and shook her head slowly.

"Well guys, I see you later, Ciao." Karras gave them a salute and walked off

"Christ!" shrieked Karen agitatedly "Even though I promised - 'thou shall not say the lords name in vain' - but that guy is seriously pissin' me off."

"Is it me, or is Kori getting depressed?" asked Gar as Karras walked off.

"I don't know what's wrong with Kori, but ever since that Karras guy came, Kori has been acting not, like Kori, and I have a good hunch that it's Karras that's making her like this." Richard said, pissed.

"Kori being sad is making _me _depressed." complained Gar

"Yh, I mean, what's troq?" asked Flash

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be not good." replied Richard

"..." thought Jinx, the gang knew what was going through her mind, they didn't have to be Rachel to know whats she's thinking.

"NO." rushed all of the gang simultaneously.

_Troq_, worthless, a nothing, those words ran through Kori's head like a recorder, no matter how much she wanted to ignore it, it just stuck in there, she's heard it all before.

"_I wouldn't be surprised, you always were weak, you're worthless, a nothing, in the end you're just a Troq…" _She didn't want to be weak, but was that really what she was? A nothing, to everyone, was she really that weak? Was she really so unimportant? It was what Kori feared the most, to be called a nothing, to BE a nothing, to be alone; she hated being alone, it was all that taunted her.

"Kori" The voice of someone that familiar and so kind lifted her spirits, putting on her sunny smile she turned her head around.

"Richard."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yh, sure what do you need?"

"Kori, you've been acting weird and a little…down lately, and me and the others are kinda, worried, I know something's wrong, what is it?" asked Richard

"Have I? I didn't notice, I'm sorry if I worried anyone, it's nothing really," Kori tried to avert her eyes else where, still trying to keep her smile, causing Richard to raise his eyebrow, Richard put his hand to Kori's face and straightened her head so that she was looking in his eyes.

"Kori, don't try that, you know you can never put anything past me, not even when we were little."

"I don't know what you want me to say, there really is nothing to tell."

"Oh really? Then why is it that every time Karras is in the same room, you become tense? Why is it every time Karras calls you Troqi or whatever it is he calls you, or say something to you, your facial expressions turn like as if you could kill?" Kori fell silent; her eyes were filling with tears, in danger of falling, she bit her lip.

"Kori, what does it mean? Its something bad isn't it?"

"It means nothing." Kori tried to end the subject, breaking free of Richards grasp and walking past him, her head looking down.

"Kori." Richard turned around and jogged in front of Kori blocking her way, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know it must mean something if it's bothering you so much, what did he say? What does it mean?"

"Richard, please…"

"Don't, Kori, please… don't. Tell me, because it really frustrates and bothers me when you're hurt and I can't do anything, it… it makes me feel useless."

"I already told you what it means."

"No you haven't, you said it doesn't mean anything, but clearly it means _something_, Kori, you know you can't put anything past me."

"No, I said it means NOTHING." Kori's head jerked up, brushing his hands off of her shoulders, looking up at Richard in the eye.

"When Karras calls me Troq, he is saying that I am worthless, a nothing." Kori turned around, her hands clutching her chest, she was shaking by now and she didn't want to let Richard see her so weak, it would further enhance what Karras said if she showed any tears or weakness in front of anyone.

"What?" Richard stuttered bewildered.

"Back in Tameran, I was all alone, and often neglected by my parents, because they where too busy ruling the country and doing business, and when Ryan was busy doing whatever, duties, I would be told by my sister and Karrasthat I was a troq, a nothing, that's why Ryan didn't spend that much time to spend with me anymore, why mom and dad was not around much and had no time for me, that they couldn't waste their time on nothing, I know Koma would say it for the sake of getting to me, and Karras because he is just a stuck up spoilt asshole, but the more I thought about it the more I thought it was true, I was a nothing, I was unimportant, alone." Kori started to trail, Richard stopped her halfway by pulling her into a tight hug, _how dare he? How dare __they__? _Richard thought, _how dare that bastard say something like that to Kori? Hurt her like that? Make her feel like she was insignificant?_

"Kori, don't listen to him, you're not a nothing, you mean everything to me, your important to me, you know, your important to everyone of us."

"But..."

"No but's Kori, he may think your nothing, but that's just because he's got his own problems, look around you Kori, you have everyone of us." Kori looked up and turned around, and saw everyone of her best friends standing there, giving her a warm smile.

"Your not unimportant, your not alone, you have me, Rachel, Vic, Gar, and the rest, you have Ryan, even if he is away."

"Kori, what Karras said was not true." said Jinx

"Yh man, I mean, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't come." added Vic

"Yh, like if you didn't come, Richard would still be that secretive, not-so-open guy, he would still be...emo." stated Gar

"Your our 'peacekeeper', I mean, you always manage to settle the 'peace' between me and Rach, and you managed to make Rachel smile, I mean, nobody can do that!" exclaimed Tara

Rachel sent her a friendly glare and Kori chuckled

"And Gar." said Richard

"Yh?"

"I was NOT an emo."

"Heh heh, just an example..." He laughed sheepishly showing his pointy teeth and rubbing his hair.

Kori was happy, because she knew that even amongst the people who think she was a nothing, she was accepted and loved somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Karras treated you like that."

"It's Ok. I don't really care what he says anymore."

"Do you want me to…" Started Jinx

"NO!!" Shouted everyone. Except for Kori

"Actually... I don't mind." She said, much to the surprise to everyone, who looked at her surprised.

* * *

"Is _this_ it? Is _that_ where he's staying?" asked Gar suspiciously, Kori nodded. Gar gasped.

"Don't be so dramatic Garfield." Rachel said in monotone as the car slowed down in front of a large stylish hotel that was painted in cream white and lined with gold paint. The entrance garden was well reserved with stylishly shaped shrubs and had a giant water fountain in front of the main entrance. Gar blinked.

"Funny, I imagined this huge grey and dark manor with no windows at all and had those tall, pointy gates with anti-climb paint, and those scary looking dogs and security people covered in camouflage paint with metal hats and green suits holding one of those sharp AK-47 thingy's and snarling at us in this southern twang: _Y'all git off this privet poperty ya lil' vermin els' I blow ya brains thru ya ears!_" They all turned and stared at him.

"What?" He asked, his forest green eyes baffled.

"Gar."

"Yah Rachel?"

"This, ok is a _hotel. _Not a lunatic asylum for the disturbed."

"But…"

"Gar, my cousin is not the head of the U.S armed forces." She said. Gar opened his mouth to speak again, but Kori interrupted him again.

"Nor is he George Bush. And this is a family hotel. We don't do mental asylums or underground investigations for nuclear weapons. We are trying to make money from customers, not scaring the life out of them." Gar wanted to say something again, Rachel help up her hand.

"Don't make me slap you." Gar immediately shut his mouth.

"Sorry."

* * *

The gang stood behind the pillar of 'Anders Hotel'.

"Okay, so what's the plan? How are we going to do this?" Gar whispered. Rachel groaned

"Where gonna get Jinx to hex the guy and scare him till he wets his pants."

"Why are we whispering? And why are we hiding in a hotel? People are looking at us like we're terrorists."

"Oh, so where not going on some undercover mission?"

"No."

"And no we are not on a high profile undercover mission that involves you doing something."

"Hey! How comes everyone always knows what I'm gonna say?"

"Because your questions are always stupid and predicable."

"OK sister, do ya thang!" Karen hollered at Jinx, who in turn smiled deviously as she approached Karra's room.

"Hmm, this should be fun." Said Jinx as she approached the elevator to Karras room. "You guys stay down here, I'll inform you if there is anything wrong. Or when I finished with the boy."

"But I wanna see!" Gar whined towards Jinx, Rachel glared at him, making him whine even more.

"Tell us when the fun starts." Richard said.

* * *

Five minutes later, outside the hotel, a male ran out half naked and tumbled down the stairs, passers by looked at the strange man.

Karras fell at to the bottom of the stairs, chuckles emerged from above him, he look up and saw Kori and the gang looking down at him, sniggering, Gar couldn't help but laugh out loud. Karras stood up with his gathered ripped clothes to his chest as he turned to see Kori and her friends.

"I think I won Karras." Kori looked at the half clothed male in front of her, holding back a sly laugh. "And I think you better leave. Before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"You still haven't fulfilled your side of the bet cousin." Karras spat at Kori, his eyes lethal. Jinx looked at him, her red eyes (Contact lenses. Do miracles.) glared at him as she raised her hand, Karras became weak to his knees with fright, barely able to hold himself.

"Well. You are always welcome to stay of course." Jinx casually offered. "You can always spend some, _quality time _with me." Karras looked in fear. He stumbled quickly into the car that his chauffer held open for him.

"This is over _Koria'ndr._ I will be back and next time you won't be so easily put off." He snarled, Richard narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, and the next time you come back you won't be so easily let off by us either." Richard warned back. Karras turned to him to make a comment, however Jinx stepped forward with her red eyes looking intensely at Karras, just threatening to attack. Karras stumbled back in half fear while attempting to maintain as much of his little dignity he had left.

"I _will _be back." He vowed, before hurrying into his car, his chauffer slammed the door shut and with that, he drove off and disappeared. For the time being.

Kori watched as the car drove off, Richard put an arm around her and held her close.

"Well, now that _he's _finally gone, I say we have pizza." Vic proposed. Gar and Flash agreed.

"I'm sorry he treated you like that, if I'd knew, if any of us knew, we'd never of let it happen." Richard said, his face buried in Kori's red mane.

"None of us would." Vic backed up "Especially since you're my lil' sis! The cheek the asshole had!"

"There's nothing you could have done. He's like that, ignorant and chauvinistic." Kori said, her voice weak, "But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from." She turned to smile at Richard and her friends.

"Those are the people whose words truly matter." Her friends smiled at her.

"By the way, Jinx." Gar killed the mood "WHY ARE YOU EYES RED?! They are so scary." (*Insert T__T emotion.)

Jinx rubbed at her eyes.

"Contacts." She lifted her finger to reveal a red contact on the tip of her index finger, Gar nodded in understanding, then looked at her, one eye purple and one eye red.

"OK, you look even more scary and possessed with two different eye colours." Gar looked away from her, hiding behind Vic, who was much more muscle-y than him.

"L-o-l. How do you think I got rid of him then?" Jinx laughed as she put the contact back into her eye.

"Come on, let's get pizza." The gang nodded at Vic's suggestion.

"You guys go first, I got a call." They nodded and left, Kori gave Richard a kiss before joining them, as Richard picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Richard spoke into the speaker

"You know bird boy, you've gone soft." an anonymous voice spoke from the other end of the receiver. _What the hell _thought Richard.

"Who, is this?" He asked.

"Hmm. You know, you've changed. And I'm not liking this." Said the anonymous caller. Richard slanted his eyes, his grip on the phone tight.

"You know, Nightwing, you really should let yourself get too emotionally attached to anyone. Especially a girl. You never know what could end up happening."

"Who the hell is this?!" Richard shouted at the phone, a laugh emitted from his speaker, before the line went dead.

Richard looked at the phone. He did not have a good feeling about the call.

And he hoped it was a prank.

But somewhere in his mind, he knew it wasn't a prank.

It was a warning.

And his first thought was Kori.

* * *

**Gosh! That took long to post up didn't it? Thanks for the guys that reviewed the last chapter! School really is dragging me down right now. So I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like, exams are coming up soon too. Eek! So review and give me motivation. :)**

**Now that Karras is FINALLY GONE! That won't be the only problem that the team faces! **

**Your probably wondering who the caller was? And m****any of you have been wondering if Nightwing will be in this.. Hmmm welll.... You'll have to review and see for yourself!! ****Haha. It will be a epic upcoming few chapters I can promise you that ;3**

**Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter up!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxPbRxx**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
